The invention relates to a golf ball driving and hitting mat having an alignment system which allows for aligning or squaring-off of a golf club with a golf ball placed on the mat.
Golf hitting and driving ranges, both indoor and outdoor, typically use a mat or pad from which the golf balls are hit. Such mats are typically made to provide, to the extent possible and practical, the look and feel of grass, and to accommodate and hold upright a golf tee on which a golf ball may be placed or alternatively to accommodate placing a golf ball directly on the upper surface of the mat. Such upper surface is defined by a plethora of individual fibers or strands closely packed together to provide a brush-like appearance. Such fibers or strands may be made of a variety of synthetic materials including polypropylene and polyethylene, the bottom ends of which are anchored in a holding or support pad.
Of course, the reason for providing such golf hitting and driving ranges is to allow players to practice and improve their driving and hitting skills. For example, it is the goal of most players to acquire the skill of hitting a golf ball as straight as possible and to eliminate generally undesirable slices (golf ball curves to the right, looking in the direction in which the golf ball is hit) and hooks (golf ball curves to the left after hitting). A number of factors affect whether a player slices, hooks or drives a golf ball generally straight including the mechanics of the player's swing, and the position of the golf club head, relative to the ball, upon impact of the golf club head with the ball. Thus, if a player can improve the mechanics of the swing and/or the alignment of the golf club head with the golf ball upon impact, then the player can generally improve his or her driving and hitting skill and accuracy.